AmyRose and the Megaton Hammer
by MLCkatz
Summary: O.K. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, since I'm Lazy at Summeries. A little Crossover fanfic I did of Amyrose meeting Link from Zelda. It's kinda my first fanfic, and a little too "cute" for my taste.


Note:  
This Story I've writtin has characters from sonic the hedgehog and the legend of Zelda,  
I did not create them, Sonic the Hedgehog is copyrighted by SEGA, The Legend of Zelda  
is copyrighted by Nintendo.  
  
  
Amyrose and the Megaton hammer  
Written by: Michelle "M.L.C."  
  
  
  
One day in Hyrule Link was relaxing from his adventures.  
*sigh* "Nothing like relaxing at lake hylia and relaxing under the afternoon sun."link thought to himself  
All and all it was going to be a good day for him.  
Just about when link was about to leave, he heard a familiar voice.  
"Link!, hey, over here!"  
  
It was Amyrose, the pink hedgehog that always has love in her heart and yields the   
mighty piko-piko mallet.  
It looked as though she wanted to ask link for a favor.  
Link really didn't have the time of day to talk to her, because he felt that she was a lot  
of trouble, but then again, he could never resist her charm, and her cute face.  
So reluctantly link walked over and to her and he asked "Amy, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Well, it just so happens that, well, me and Tails were thinking about seeking are  
own adventure, and when I was packing my supplies I noticed that my hammer  
seem to be a bit broken, and its not the same." Amy said with a frown."And?" Link said, looking at her  
hysterically. " Well I was wondering if I could use your megaton hammer."  
  
"What!, Amy, you know its to heavy for you, that's why I can't lend it to you."  
"I'm sorry Amy, but you're just going to have to forget about it."  
  
Amyrose looked at link, she then calmly walked up to him and started to stare at him.  
She started to bat her eyes, and with her sweet voice she said "please."*_*  
  
Link was in awe, he couldn't stand it when Amy always got him with the sad puppy  
dog look. "Nope. I'm not going to fall for that trick this time."  
"Please."*_* Amy started to bat her eyes even more.  
*sigh* "alright amy you can use it."  
  
Amyrose's green eyes seemed to glisten with happiness."Alright, now whopping enemies will be a  
snap!"  
  
When amy pick it up, It seemed that she was struggling to keep her balance."Ummm.....Amy do you   
need help with the hammer?"  
  
"No..It's ok, I don't need any..."  
"OWWWW!"  
"Uh-oh, Link are you o.k?"Amy asked  
  
"Yeah,except for my leg."Link said through his teeth."  
  
"Hmmm.... it looks pretty bad, But not to worry,I just happen to know a good docter in station  
square.  
  
"Station what!"  
  
"Station square,come on, I'll take you their."  
  
When amy said that, link thought to himself. He was wondering how could a little 12 year old  
get any where without any need of transportation?  
  
"Thats nice of you amy, but how are you going to get me to station.... wherever?"  
"Easy, in my convertible I got from Twinkle Park."  
"Twinkle What?!"  
"I'll explain later, come on lets go."  
  
  
After link's leg was taken care of he could go back home and relax.  
"Link, I'm real sorry of what happend today." Amy said   
"Thats o.k amy, you're just not ready for a hammer like that, and its best that you go home before  
it gets dark and the stal......" link was interuppted  
"Oh you mean the stalchildren, Thats probably how my hammer broke in the first place."amy said  
"Huh."Link asked "What were you doing up so late at night you know its dangerous after dark."   
"Well it was either that or be chased by a bunch of Peahats." Amy said  
  
Link didn't really want to hear about her misadventures, he was just cranky because of broken leg.  
So he just responded with a Question.  
  
"Amy does it really matter, right now?" Link asked  
  
"For your information it does Link, That hammer was one of the things I use for defense, And now its Broken!"  
  
"Well, can't you get it repaired?" Link asked  
" No, because it has magical properties, and who ever heard of a person in station square that  
can repair a magical mallet?" Amy said  
"Well, I know some people in Kaikaro who repair things like that."Link said  
  
" Then why didn't you meantion that before? Let's go!"  
  
Before Link could say anything they were on their way to kaikaro, In a way link was kind of glad this day happend,  
He didn't like the part about the broken leg but it made him realize that Amyrose isn't as half bad he thought she would be.  
  
That kind of made him happy that he made a new friend  
  
  
END  
  
  
Amyrose and the MegaTon Hammer  
M.L.C.(c)2000  
AmyRose(c)SEGA  
Link(c)Nintendo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
